Levi x Mikasa Cofee and Cleaning
by Arminforever2019
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman unexspecedly spills Coffe on Levi ackerman...or was it really a accident? Armin rushs to the scene and apologises on the behalf of Mikasa, trying to get her out of trouble. Levi decides to forgive her...ONLY if the two cleans the kitchen without stop til the sun hits the earth. is Mikasa and Armin up to the challenge?


It was a peaceful day in the world of attack on Titan….. Surprisingly.

Levi was just calmly and peacefully drinking his hot coffee until Mikasa grabbed his Coffee, and poured it all over his outfit.

"Ackerman what is the meaning of this?" Questioned Levi with a serious face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I accidentally spill some coffee on you….corporal Levi?" replied Mikasa not looking so apologetic.

"S-she is so sorry Corporal Levi sir!" Shouted a voice that belonged to a boy who rushed to the scene. The boy was no other than Armin Arlert, Mikasa and Eren's childhood friend.

"I'm extremely sorry sir!" Started Armin as he gave a low bow to Levi.

"The coffee spill will probably stain--" Armin was then interrupted by a pissed off Levi.

"It will probably stain?! Do you think I was born yesterday and that I wouldn't know that?!" Spat Heicho.

"S-sir--! I-i-WE could clean to make up for this!"

Mikasa's expression changed to disbelief and slight annoyance when Armin said 'we'.

The last thing she ever wanted to do was clean for the man who knocked a tooth out of her precious Eren.

"Both of you?" Questioned Levi raising an eyebrow. He barely even believed that Mikasa would even clean for him.

He knew her feelings towards him just from exchanging glances from her. She hated him for beating the living life out of Eren. But maybe perhaps there's a way to change those feelings to something more? Or better that is?

"Fine. You both can clean the kitchen starting when everyone including the chef's leaves. Don't stop or take a break till I arrive to check on you."

"A-and when will that be?" Stuttered Armin.

"Evening. Right around when the sun is setting close to the surface of the earth."

Armin's eyes grew being given a response that Corporal Levi was going to have him and Mikasa clean in that one single room ALL DAY. And without stop too…..

"Clean the kitchen, don't take a single break, I expect this place spotless when I come to check on you two. If the job isn't done well….I'll also make you two do it all night. Don't stop until I come to check on how hard you both worked. And DO NOT take a SINGLE break. Am I clear?" Levi's sharp eyes glared at the two, causing Armin to gulp nervously. Mikasa remained unfazed.

"Y-yes Corporal Levi sir. Understood." Armin gave a low bow once again.

Mikasa and Armin has been cleaning in the kitchen for a while now. Armin had gotten so tired by now, he put the cleaning tools he was using down onto the floor with a drop and he dropped his back onto the wall and slid down, sitting.

"Armin, are you ok?" Replied Mikasa, showing no weariness or tiredness whatsoever. She's a beast.

"Y-yes. I'm just exhausted is all. Say….how are you not the tiniest bit of tired from this? I mean….cleaning under Corporal Levi is intense and hard work."

"I just….I guess it takes much more to tire me out." Replied Mikasa who shrugged.

"Of course. Your always the last to tire out after all." Pointed out Armin.

"Armin….im worried. You should get back to cleaning. Remember what Levi said about breaks? I think you should get back up and to work."

Armin gave a long sigh before responding,

"How does Corporal Levi expect us to take zero breaks? Working until evening is just….. Something a human just couldn't do."

"Then maybe you shouldn't work so fast. Try taking things a little slower."

"Slower…?!" Armin shivered. " No…..I couldn't possibly go any slower! If I did, dust will still be lying around when Corporal Levi comes back and-- and if-- if he sees the dust--!!!"

"Calm down Armin, you don't need to worry. As long as I'm here cleaning as well, I'll make sure this place turns spotless when Levi arrives." Mikasa sounded determined. And her determination was enough to get Armin back into the spirit and clean again.

The two cleaned and cleaned, making sure the kitchen turned spotless. They cleaned and cleaned even without breaks!

Eventually the sun started going down…low enough for Heicho to arrive and see what the two accomplished.

The room was clean….Armin and Mikasa were still at it when he arrived. They were even cleaning spots that were already cleaned! This impressed Levi.

"Well done." He congratulated them.

Armin and Mikasa jerked their heads up, upon noticing Levi's appearance.

"C-corporal Levi sir-!" Gasped Armin. The two saluted. They ment it out of respect but got a smirk and chuckle from Levi. Not also to mention a smile across his face….which was rarely even seen.

"No need for any salutes. You both have done a amazingly well done job. I'm proud of you both. Arlert, you can leave."

"Y-yes sir." Armin replied hesitantly as he turned around, worried what would happen if he left the two alone…

"You and that blond head have done a really great job, Ackerman." Levi complemented again towards Mikasa.

"Thank you sir." She replied.

Suddenly as Levi continued approaching Mikasa, he began entering her personal space and when she took a step back, her back was met with the wall.

"Your a amazing cleaner Mikasa….if I don't say so myself."

"T-thank you…?" Mikasa gave a confused look.

What was with Levi backing Mikasa up to the wall like that? He's not trying to….flirt with her, is he!?

And sure enough his face was coming closer to hers and right before he could kiss her lips….

PUNCH!!!!

Levi was punched so hard under the chin and to the face, his back was flung backwards and hit hard on the floor.

"I'm sorry! These lips are for someone else!" She blushed before darting off out of the kitchen.

Eventually Levi Sat up and he placed a hand at where Mikasa had punched him. after a moment, he smirked a smile and said….

"...The woman sure knows how to hit a man hard."

THE END


End file.
